What Makes A Hero
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Tyler wanted nothing to do with the Avengers, all he wanted to do was protect his town.but after an accident, the Avengers have to convince him to trust them if they are to help. and a mysterious stranger is lurking in the shadows. Yaoi OMC x OMC


_**MY FIRST AVENGERS STORY so be kind please.**_

_**Be nice, but I do like kind and well thought out critiques!**_

_**A Co-Written Story By**_

_**Wolf Mirage & Maiden of the Colorful Flames**_

"Breaker, how art thou? You seem…as you mere mortals say…down in the dumps?" Thor tried, watching as the other just sat on the edge of the roof.

The ear buds that hung around Tyler's neck were softly playing Beethoven's 9th symphony, but they were forgotten. At Thor's statement, Tyler's opaque electric blue eyes snapped shut, opening to reveal a deeper hue with a pupil in it. Tyler turned to the demi-god and attempted to smile.

"No Thor…this whole Avenger stuff…it's just new to me…I'm sorry if I'm grumpy or out of sorts…" he apologized, but not really feeling sorry.

He never wanted to be on the Avengers, nor had he planned on joining them no matter what. Even after their attempts to recruit him, he had denied them politely but definite resolution. But here he was, stuck on this base, with the worlds greatest heros. Not by choice though. If only he had been faster, stronger, braver…

_Fire burned, building crumbled, people screamed. He ran from person to person. Each one dead as he arrived. Covering his nose, he continued his search. Burnt human flesh permeated through the smoke, and bodies littered the rubble._

"_Tyler!"_

_He ran to the source, but like a ghost, the voice died. Followed by the sound of a building falling from its foundation. A little girl struggled up from the rubble. She coughed two or three times, but smiled as she saw him. His heart skipped a beat. Finally a survivor. She reached out her pudgy three year old arms, clenching them in want, a universal sign of love. He started to make his way over…when_

"_NO!"_

_He watched in terror frozen as the building fell on the girl. Smoke covered everything. Everything except the three year olds hand, which was still out in hope. He swallowed the tears and tried to run to the girl before mechanical arms held him back. He frantically tried to escape the others grasp, but the other was too strong. He would not give up. _

"_LET ME GO! THEY NEED ME! I CAN SAVE THEM! I CAN!"_

"_They're dead Tyler. You can't do anything."_

"_YOU'RE LYING! THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY'RE NOT!"_

"_Tyler…I'm sorry"_

_He crumbled to the ground in heart wrenching tears. Smoke filled his lungs, and ash blinded him. But he didn't care, why, why. As the world around him started to go black, he sobbed one last requiem for the lost._

"_I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry"_

And here he was, with the Avengers, not by choice but rather by tragedy. He didn't realize he was lost in his own world until a strong hand gripped his shoulder. He flinched out of the grip and turned to see a sad Tony Stark. Tyler pushed down his rage, his bitterness, and his anger in an attempt to smile.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark…" Tyler murmured, giving the other a nod out of respect.

The other nodded as well before walking towards him. On instinct Tyler flinched back, and averted his eyes.

"Don't touch me…" he warned softly, finally keeping the fear out of his voice.

Tony sighed, but didn't go past the spoken boundary. Tyler took a deep breath before he lifted his head to meet Tonys. The latter sucked in a breath at the sad, mournful eyes that drilled right into his soul.

'This wasn't supposed to be this way. The kid shouldn't have had to go through all this…' Tony thought before rubbing his wrist in anxiety.

"Tyler…I'm sorry for what happened to your town. I know they were all you had…but trust me, things will look brighter. The Avengers will do everything in their power to make you feel like family…" Tony tried the smile on his face still sad and regretful.

Tyler internally flinched at the word. 'Family'. Oh how he hated that word. He had never had a family…that town was the closest thing he had…and now look. He mentally shuddered before gulping.

"Thanks for the…thanks Mr. Stark…but a family…a family is a hard thing to make," Tyler reasoned, looking at Tony with fatigue.

Tony examined the young man before him. This young hero, no…this boy, looked too old for 18. Bags under his eyes, a wan complexion, and his shoulders slumped as if he were supporting the world and its problems.

'Too young to go through this…' Tony thought.

"Well we'll do our best…"

"Do what you feel is right Mr. Stark…but don't be disappointed when it fails," Tyler sighed, turning back to the ledge.

Tony nodded. This could prove to be difficult.

"Well, Fury made us dinner. So let's go get some…maybe a good meal will help your nerves…" Tony tried; this comforting stuff was new to him.

Tyler looked at Tony. Oh how he wanted to yell, to scream no. to throw a tantrum. But he could tell what a huge effort these people were trying to do. He gulped and gave an uncertain nod. He let Tony start before slowly following him.

{Down in the base}

"Hulk doesn't understand why we have a kid as a teammate," the green beast complained, while shoving some food in his mouth.

"Hulk…" Natasha warned, looking at the food, but not having enough of an appetite to eat.

"Black Widow is right green one. This child, although young has true potential." Thor commented, poking at the catered cuisine.

"Well besides that, his hometown did kind of go up in flames. If anything we owe the kid." Hawkeye commented, stuffing his mouth with a burger.

"You owe me nothing…"

Everyone turned at the voice which resonated with clear mourning. There stood Tyler, his facial expressions schooled to a neutral tone. Tony had a furious look on his face as he rubbed his forehead.

"Good going Hawkeye," Natasha hissed, jabbing the other in the side.

Captain America shook his head in irritation at his teammate before walking up to the young boy. He let out a genuine smile before reaching to lay a comforting hand on the others shoulder. Before Tyler could flinch, Tony intervened. He went up and whispered in the Captain's ear. Tyler watched in shame as the others brow furrowed. He lowered his head, and not for the first time that day, wished to be away from the hero's.

"Welcome to the team Breaker, ignore some of our ruder members. We are truly honored to have you on our team." Captain America stated a warm smile now in place.

"Thank you Captain, but please call me Tyler…still not used to the codename." He muttered, and made brief eye contact with Hawkeye before diverting his gaze to the ground. "And no need to lie. I am used to be underestimated and pitied. So if you're afraid of me getting hurt, I'm not" He commented with a smile, believing his own words.

Everyone's gazes turned to Hawkeye. The purple clad hero sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't mean for what he said to come out that way. He looked to Tyler, but he saw forgiveness in his eyes. He gave the other a nod of respect, of which Tyler hesitantly returned. The room then absently melted back into its light chatter. Tyler leaned against a wall, not hungry in the least. His stomach growled, denying his self pitying thoughts. Ok he was, but he didn't want to eat in front of these people. A plate was shoved under his nose, a hamburger and other things among the food. He took a few hesitant seconds before looking up at his provider. Shockingly, it was Hawkeye.

"Kid…I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Mr. Hawkeye…it's alright. I know what you intended…it is fine," Tyler whispered, nibbling on a pickle.

"Good. But no Mr.'s here kid. Just Hawkeye," the older laughed.

Tyler just nodded, his mood not lifted by the least. But for these hero's, the ones letting him stay, he'd pretend to be happy. He'd pretend to like this place. As he was about to eat his chips, a large shadow fell over him. He looked up to see the leader of SHEILD, Agent Fury, looking down upon him with a smile.

"So how do you like the hero business kid?"

That one phrase brought back the fire…

The burning bodies

The screams

The dead child

Uselessness

Smoke

Rubble everywhere

Blood, rivers of blood

"Um…excuse me…I'm feeling tired…good night…" Tyler tried to smile, but only managed to give a curt nod before disappearing down the hallway.

The whole room stood in silence, the hulks crunching the only thing permeating throughout the tension.

{That Night}

Tyler sat on his bed, staring out at the night. Usually the stars and the warm silence would make him feel better and wash away the day's stress. But today…and probably for a while, nothing could lift his heavy heart.

'Suck it up Tyler. You're a nineteen year old superhero. The Avengers think you're worth the trouble' Tyler thought morosely before falling onto his bed, not bothering with his clothes or the covers.

As he nodded off to sleep, a single tear ran down his cheek. As he vowed that day, that even if he felt like everything wasn't worth it, he'd pretend for his new team. Even if in the end, it would break him.

**Thanks for reading! I would like to mention a special friend!**

**Although I wrote this, I've had help from a friend. Me and her have discussed this story,**

**Went over the details, and solidified every detail and drabble in the book. **

**So lets give a big hand to my editor/writing partner!**

**Maiden of the Colorful Flames!**

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
